Tragedies of Detective Conan
by squidoge
Summary: A few oneshot deathfics.
1. chapter 1

**Conan is 10, Shinichi is** 16

'I told you to be careful!' Shinichi angrily exclaimed at Conan, his younger brother, as shards of the broken picture frame lay at Conan's feet.

'But I didn't do that!' Conan shouted back. The argument started to get very heated.

'Stop saying bull! Who else could've done that?!' Shinichi demanded an answer as Shinichi picked up the picture, the last one they had taken with their parents before they passed away in an accident a year ago. Thankfully due to their successful career and Shinichi and Conan's clients, money wasn't that much of an issue.

'I don't know! Figure that out yourself!' Conan shot back and went upstairs to his room slamming the door shut.

Shinichi felt anger rushing through his veins. It was pretty hard to get Shinichi this angry, and who else but his younger brother achieves this.

Blinded by his anger he shouted back, 'Sometimes I wish you were DEAD!' as he exited the house.

Little did he know that Conan had buried his face into his pillow, sobbing quietly at the hurtful words that were just directed to him.

Conan and Shinichi were later involved in a case, where a rising actor was shot in the temple. Inspector Megure noticed that the Kudo Brothers weren't talking with each other like they usually do, but he decided against it to ask them what happened. They were brothers after all; probably just an argument.

When they had figured out who the criminal was, the criminal pulled out a gun from under the table and ran out, shooting a few police guards.

Conan and Shinichi chased after her, though Conan fell behind as he was slower than his brother. Shinichi followed her to an alley, where he lost sight of her. He quietly looked around, looking for a place she could be hiding in.

BANG!

A shot rang out, and a bullet ripped through Shinichi's body, just above the pelvis. He leaned against the brick walls of the alley for support from the sudden pain. The criminal walked towards him, but stopped about 10 metres away from him.

'You meddling brat! If it wasn't for you, I would've gotten away with that murder!' She snarled at him. A complete madman.

'I'm going to finish you off. Right here.' She pointed her pistol at him.

Shinichi closed his eyes as a bullet sped towards him.

Shinichi expected to feel pain, but none came. _'Am I dead?'_ he thought to himself as he slowly opened his eyes once more.

Shinichi would've chosen death over the sight that lay in front of him.

Conan stood in front, facing him, with a pained expression on his face. Tear-filled eyes met Shinichi's, as a bright red stain grew on Conan's white shirt.

Shinichi caught Conan as he collapsed into his awaiting arms. Shinichi barely noticed the bullet that soared through the air and the gasp of pain from the criminal as Detective Satou fired a shot to restrain the criminal from firing any more shots.

But the job had been done. Conan was lying in Shinichi's arms, bleeding to death.

Shinichi disregarded his own pain as he cradled Conan in his arms.

'Conan, stay with me okay, an ambulance is on its way, you're going to be fine.' Shinichi tried to assure him.

Conan let out a pained chuckle, 'You know you suck at lying, right? I know I'm dying.'

'No, don't say that.' Shinichi chided, though he knew his little brother was right. Conan was losing too much blood too quickly.

'I'm so sorry about the argument earlier today. I don't want you dead Conan, it just... I'm so sorry.' Shinichi apologised to Conan, tears starting to form in his eyes.

Conan started to cough up blood, which wasn't a good sign.

'It's okay, bro.' Conan replied with a pained smile. Conan coughed up more blood and stared at his brother's tear-filled eyes.

'Just don't forget, that I- I love you b-b-brother.' Conan let out his final breath, as his body went limp. All the life inside Conan's eyes that was staring at Shinichi's just a few seconds had left, leaving glassy dull eyes.

Shinichi hugged Conan close to his chest and let out a heartwrenching cry, which pained the hearts of the police around him. Those who had hats took them off in a sign of respect to the young boy who had sacrificed his life for his brothers.

When paramedics arrived, Shinichi had to be sedated to separate from his brother's body. Shinichi was taken to hospital to patch up the gunshot wound and was discharged just days later.

A funeral was held for Conan a short time after. Friends farewelled him, some taking Conan's death harder than others, especially Haibara and Ayumi, who both had a crush on him.

Shinichi put on a brave facade, though inside he felt like breaking down.

After the funeral he returned home, the broken glasses and the frame still there after the argument. Shinichi cleaned up the glasses and put the picture in a new frame. He wwas just about to hang it up when he noticed something.

The small nail that was meant to hold up the frame was no longer there. Beacause of its age, it had came out of the wall, causing the picture frame to fall just as Conan was standing there.

 _'So it wasn't even Conan's fault after all.'_ Shinichi thought as he broked down, and sobbed. Those harsh words he had said to Conan for something that wasn't even his fault came back to Shinichi hard. He had lost his parents and now he had lost his beloved younger brother as well.

For the first time in his life, Shinichi felt so lonely.


	2. Regrets

**AN: Hello! Thank you to those who already left a review for this story and favourited/followed it. In this chapter there will again be a MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH so there's your warning.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Warning: Somewhat gory.**

 **Conan is Shinichi in this chapter.**

Conan was watching tv when Ran came in, unusually happy. Conan noticed that a rose was in her hand, which intrigued him.

'Where did you get that rose, Ran-neechan?' Conan asked as she placed it on the kitchen table.

'Oh, that.' She said with a giggle. 'Eisuke confessed to me a few days ago and today was our date. It was so... magical.'

Ran didn't notice the shocked expression on his face while she started to wash the dishes.

'W-what about Shinichi-niichan?' Conan questioned her.

'Well, what about that stupid detective geek?' Ran replied, though there was no humour or a even a hint of sadness. 'I'm sick and tired of waiting for him. I mean, even Eisuke is somewhat of a detective, yet he doesn't go off for long periods of time.'

Ran continued to rant, her voice slowly rising in volume. She continued to diss him, not realising that he was right next to her, in a shrunken form.

'I mean, I understand that a case may take a few days or a few weeks at most, but 8 months? That's just a load of crap. He's probably out there enjoying himself with other girls. He probably doesn't even care that I cry because of him. But you know what Conan, I gave up on that _useless_ , **_selfish_** , **_SON OF A B-_** "

'SHUT UP, RAN!"

Ran turned her head to Conan, shocked at his sudden outburst. Conan shook with rage, his head down, hair covering his eyes and clenched fists.

'W-What did you say, Conan? That is no way to talk to an elder.'

Conan scoffed. 'You, you think your an elder to me? You think your a- You know what, I give up this shit.'

'I'm effing _Shinichi_.'

A shocked expression flashed across Ran's face briefly before she composed herself again.

'Oh are you? Then you'll know how much I hate you now. Why did you shrink yourself? Why did you leave your life? WHY DID YOU LEAVE _ME_?!' Ran had tears in her eyes now.

'TO PROTECT YOU! TO PROTECT YOU RAN! TO PROTECT EVERYONE I LOVED FROM AN INTERNATIONAL CRIME ORGANISATION! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO SHRUNK ME! THEY'RE THE ONES WHO STOLE MY LIFE AS SHINICHI! AND YOU PIN THE BLAME ON ME?!' Conan yelled at her. Conan's voice broke and tears started to glisten in his eyes as well.

Conan took deep breath, before he said in a soft, almost pleading tone. 'Do you know how hard it was for me to listen to you cry because of me? Do you know how much I wanted to comfort you, saying that I was always by your side, that I never left you? All just to protect you? And this is the thanks I get? You know what Ran, this is over. I hope you live happily now that I'm gone.'

With that, Conan stomped out of the house, slamming the door shut.

Ran, blinded by her anger, yelled at his back, 'Just get out of my life!' before breaking down in tears.

Conan ran to Professor Agasa's house, wiping his own tears from his eyes, and after a quick dinner, stayed there for the night.

The next day, Ran and Sonoko were walking back from school when Ran saw Conan and his friends walking back home. Regretting and apologetic about what she said last night, she called out to him.

She didn't expect him to run away from her.

As soon as he heard her voice, he turned around, turned back and sprinted off, leaving his friends confused at his reaction. Ran chased after him, still calling out his name.

They swerved through the crowds of people. Ran didn't understand why Conan was running away from her-all she wanted to do was apologise to him about last night.

Conan sprinted across the road. Ran followed, noticing the truck that headed her way. Her feets seemed planted onto the ground from fear, so she closed her eyes, awaiting death.

Ran felt something push her with a BANG, followed by a thud. She barely noticed the screams of the witnesses.

She slowly opened her eyes, realising she was still alive. In fact, excelt for a few bruises and scratches, she was fine. She got up slowly, looking around at the shocked faces of onlookers around her, when her eyes landed on a child lying ok n the road surrounded by a growing sea of blood.

Ran rushed towards the child, calling out for someone to call an ambulance when she realised who the boy was.

Conan lay in front of her eyes, unmoving. The sea of blood did not stop growing as a nasty gash across Conan's forehead leaked onto the road and blood leaked from his mouth. But the greatest problem was his torso. As Ran removed his shirt drenched with blood, she nearly emptied her stomach on the poor boy. Conan's entire torso was covered in blood, with a few of his ribs sticking out from his flesh.

An ambulance arrived, securing Conan and speeding off to Beika hospital.

After a necessary operation, Conan was hooked up to life support, and stayed like that for five days. Bad new travelled fast; soon enough Shinichi's parents, Heiji and Kazuha and Shinichi's cousin Kaito came to the hospital. Ran blamed herself for what had happened. Because of her, Co- no, _Shinichi,_ was in this condition.

Soon five days past, and Conan still hadn't gained conciousness. Doctors advised Shinichi's parents to consider turning off life support, as it was highly unlikely a child was going to survive this.

Shinichi's parents gave the choice to Ran; they had already said their goodbyes and were willing to move on.

Ran went up to Conan and gently held his hand.

'I'm so sorry, Shinichi.' she whispered, tears starting to form in her eyes.

 _'Don't be such a crybaby.'_ Shinichi wouldv'e joked.

Ran smiled at this thought, as she kissed Shinichi's shrunken form on the mouth.

'I love you.'

With that, Ran turned off the life support.


	3. If only

**AN: Hello! Here's another deathfic, requested by 'Andreapirlono1fan'. I'm sorry this took so long!**

 **Unfortunately I don't really know these characters _too_ well so... please excuse me if the characters are OOC or something.**

Detective Sato was lying on her bed, dried tears on her face.  
She was there-oh _gosh_ \- she was there when-when...  
Detective Sato shook her head.

 _'No, Takagi would not have wanted me to be like this. Get a hold of yourself, Miwako.'_

But images kept flashing in her mind.

 _Takagi and Sato pursuing a criminal in her red sports car.  
_

 _Recklessly driving through the streets of Tokyo._

 _Following the criminal to an abandoned warehouse._

Detective Sato took a deep breath. ' _No, stop. Stop thinking, just stop, stop before-'_

 _The two of them exiting the vehicle. Calling for backup._

 _Inspecting the car, before approaching the warehouse._

Detective Sato shook her head. _'We- I should have stopped us. We should have waited- oh gosh, if only they had_ waited... _'_

 _The two of them entering the warehouse. Guns drawn._

The warehouse too big for both of them, so they had split up. _'Why? WHY? Why had we done that?'_

 _Sato investigating one half of the warehouse. Quietly. But not quiet enough._

 _A dark figure. Movement seen from the corner other eye._

 _She whirled around. Slowly approaching the place she had last seen him._

 _A cold shiver ran up her spine._

 _Then a BANG._

 _She had whirled around. Sucked in a breath._

 _Takagi staring at her._

 _A growing red hole in his chest._

 _He collapsed._

 _She screamed._

 _She fired, and fired and fired, emptying every last bullet into the criminal's body._

 _When back up arrived, they found her hugging Takagi's cold body._

 _He was dead._

Sato sighed, before getting up. She got dressed, before leaving.

There was a funeral to attend.

* * *

Nearly everyone turned up to the funeral.

Most of the police officers from their precinct had came, including Inspector Megure. The Mouris had attended too, with Eri and Kogoro awkwardly standing together. Even the Detective Boys had attended, excused from school to say goodbye.

As Tagaki's coffin was lowered to the ground, a group of men who called Wataru a friend, began to shovel the dirt in.

And no-one seemed to notice the tear trailing down Sato's cheek


End file.
